Omega and Delta Assassins of Chaos
by Shadow Ace Fox
Summary: When Percy was betrayed by everyone he knows because of a son of Zeus, he left the camp with a son of Nemesis. but both of them died after fighting Kronos ,the Titans and the Giants. He and the son of Nemesis then became assassins of chaos but what will happen when Chaos order them to go back to Earth so they could save Olympus. will they save Olympus or will they let it fall?
1. Chapter 1

**THE ONDAOC dialogue session:**

**Shadow: and welcome to my new story Omega and Delta Assassins of Chaos**

**Percy: so what is it about?**

**Shadow: well it's like any Pertemis story where you get betrayed except I will be joining you on your adventure**

**Percy: really now, who son are you?**

**Shadow: Nemesis **

**Percy: so you're Ethan's brother **

**Shadow: twin **

**Percy: what?**

**Shadow: whoops spoilers **

**Percy: okay…..**

**Shadow: okay lets the story so I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians as it is own by Rick Riordan. **

Chapter 1: deaths

"Where is that insolent boy and that son of Nemesis," growled Zeus as he looked around for Percy and his friend.

Both Poseidon and Nemesis grimaced when they heard about their so called sons, all the campers there also expressed their hatred towards them, confusing mostly all of the gods except Zeus and Poseidon.

"I shall bring them here since both of them can't be bothered to show up for a meeting, firstly they bullied my son and now they dare to ignore the Gods," Zeus spat spitefully.

("Bully?") thought Artemis.

("But why would he do that, he hated bullies since his step father Gabe does it to him all the times,") continued Artemis.

There was a flash of light and both of them appear in the middle of the throne room, both of them are laying on their sides, facing away from the gods.

"Both of You Stand and Bow!" bellowed Zeus.

But both of them remained unmoving.

"Punks," said Ares as he moved down his throne and kicked both of them over their backs.

Everyone gasped, Percy was pale and there were dark circles beneath his closed eyes but what was shocking was that there is a spear head lodged in his stomach.

As for the son of Nemesis, he was the same as Percy except he instead had 3 trident like hole in his chest and two hunting daggers sticking out of his stomach.

Seeing both of them like this, Ares was shocked and he felled down to his rear.

"No! Percy!" cried Thalia.

"No! Nephew!" shouted Eris.

"Apollo! Save them now!" shouted Hestia as she, Artemis, Poseidon, Nemesis and Hades went towards them.

Apollo quickly left his throne and stood in front of both of them and took out the spear head and daggers, then he closed his eyes to concentrate his energy over the wounds.

"They were attack an hour ago, why were they attack?" demanded Apollo angrily as he dislikes people getting hurt especially those he likes.

The campers and Poseidon looked down guiltily as they thought it maybe was their fault, suddenly Apollo found something on them.

"WHAT THE HADES IS THIS!" said Apollo angrily as he lifted both their forearms and showed the words "Murderer" and "Loser" carved deeply in their skin.

"Well!" demanded Artemis as she looked at the campers but no one replied.

"Fine I will find it out myself," said Artemis as she walk towards a fountain and shouted, "Iris show me what happened."

"It will be best if I show you the entire thing," said Iris gently.

An image appeared in the rainbow tainted mist as the colours swirled. It showed Percy laughing with Annabeth with Nico.

"Okay, let's go before the harpies get us or even worse," said Percy.

"What can be worst then the harpies?" asked Nico.

"Lady Artemis in a bad mood and turn us into jackalopes," said Percy.

When he said that, Nico turn paled and quickly ran back to his cabin. Seeing this Annabeth could only rolled her eyes.

"Did you really have to scare him like that?" asked Annabeth.

"Have you forgotten how he scared us the last time," said Percy with his eyebrows raised.

As Annabeth remembered what happened the last time they were together, she quickly said, "Okay I think it's necessary."

"That's why I did it plus we can finally do this,' said Percy as he slowly lean towards her.

Seeing him doing it, Annabeth followed till both of their lips met each other and they kissed for a few seconds before a scream was heard.

Hearing it Percy uncapped out his sword Anaklusmos while Annabeth took out her knife and invisibility hat and put it on while Percy ran to where the scream was heard.

When Percy reached there, he saw two boys being chased by the Minotaur, one was running faster than the other one, while the one lagging behind was shooting the Minotaur with two desert eagles.

Percy quickly run towards the Minotaur and slash it from up to down, immediately the Minotaur was dissolved into golden dust, after that happened Percy was pushed down and the first boy stood there as if he killed the Minotaur.

When Chiron and the rest of the campers reached there in armour, ready for battle, they saw Percy there and was at ease.

Seeing them, Percy tried to say something but the first boy immediately cut him out and said, "I killed the bull monster while that boy over there stood there and watched."

"What, that's bullshit, I was the one to kill the Minotaur," said Percy.

"Yeah, I saw that plus I saw him pushed him after he killed the bull….Minotaur," said the second boy while pointing at the first and Percy.

"Perseus I'm disappointed that you will let a new camper fight the Minotaur alone," said Chiron ignoring what the second boy said while the other campers also stared at him accusingly, shocking Percy as even Annabeth and Nico stared at him with disgust in their eyes.

As they walked away, Percy looked down dejectedly while the first boy give him a smug smirk before walking away. Seeing that, the second boy went to Percy and patted him on the back.

"Hey man, don't worry things will be better tomorrow," said the second boy.

"Yeah, thanks by the way who are you?" asked Percy.

"Zero, Zero Nakamura," said Zero.

"Wait! Is there any chance that you know Ethan Nakamura," said Percy.

"Ethan, he was my twin brother but we were separated, you know him, where is he?" asked Zero as he hold onto Percy's shirt.

"Whoa calm down, yeah I know him but now he's dead," said Percy sadly.

"Huh, who would thought he died, heh Fate is so cruel," said Zero dejectedly as before he could meet him, Ethan died.

"Hey, don't worry as I think he will be in Elysium," said Percy.

"Yeah, I think so too," said Zero.

"By the way, where did you get those guns?" asked Percy as he pointed to the guns on his belt.

"Oh these, I found them but why it did not kill the Minotaur?' asked Zero.

"That's because your bullets are mortal steel so they will not affect the monsters, so you will need to change the bullets to either Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold or even Stygian Iron," said Percy.

"Okay….so where do I get those?" asked Zero.

"Tomorrow let's go to the camp store to get them, I know they will have them," said Percy.

"Cool, but where will I sleep?" asked Zero.

"You can sleep with me in my cabin because I'm the only one there," offered Percy.

"Sure why not," said Zero as he followed Percy to his cabin.

The Iris message skipped tilled next morning as both of them are at the camp store buying Zero the bullets.

"Okay Zero here is your bullets," said Percy as he passed Zero an entire bag full of ammo clips.

"Wow, thanks man, I really appreciate it," said Zero.

"No problem, now come on let's go eat breakfast cause I'm starving," said Percy as his stomach grumbled.

"Sure, I'm hungry as well," said Zero.

As both of them walk towards the dining pavilion, all of the campers that saw them started to whisper between themselves and stared at them disdainfully. Ignoring the looks, both Percy and Zero both sat at the Poseidon table to eat.

Then the boy yesterday left the Hermes table and walk towards where Percy and Zero was and he said, "Shouldn't you guys thank me for saving you guys," arrogantly.

"Excuse me," Percy said in a dangerous tone while giving him his best wolf stare, the boy flinch after seeing that.

"I save both of your pathetic lives so you should be on your knees and thanking me," said the boy with every else nodding their head even Annabeth but Clarisse didn't, seeing that Percy felted betrayed.

When he did not get what he wanted, the kid immediately pulled out a knife but neither Percy nor Zero flinched, instead Percy brought out Anaklusmos while Zero brought out one of his desert eagle and both of them pointed their weapon at the kid.

Then Suddenly the Big Three arrive at the dining pavilion and saw the scene in front of them, Zeus and Poseidon was angry while Hades was looking at Zero with curiosity.

"BOTH OF YOU DARE TO THREATEN MY SON WHEN HE ONLY HAVE A KNIFE!" thundered Zeus.

"Lord Zeus I was only standing my ground when he pulled out a knife….wait Son?!" shouted Percy.

"Yes my Son, Marcus Darkwood," stated Zeus as Poseidon glared at Percy with cold fury.

"Perseus Theseus Jackson" Percy flinched when his father said out his full name, "Your action truly disgust me that I'm ashamed to be your father so I Poseidon God of the Sea, Storms, and Father to all Horses hereby disown you as my son," said Poseidon coldly.

Percy stare at his father in horror as he can't believe that just happened, while the rest of the campers laugh at him.

"Lord Zeus and Lord Poseidon, surely there must be a mistake in this," said Zero trying to appeal for his friend.

"And who are you?" asked Zeus.

"Zero Nakamura son of Nemesis," said Zero.

"Then you must be in the wrong as well, Nemesis come here now," said Zeus.

Then Nemesis appear from a black mist.

"You called me my lord," said Nemesis bowing.

"Your son dare to threaten my son with a gun while my son only have a knife," said Zeus sternly.

"Zero Dante Nakamura is that true?" asked Nemesis angrily while she look at Zero.

"Mom it's true but," said Zero but before he can continue, his mom cut him off.

"I'm so disappointed in you, so I Nemesis Goddess of Balance, Justice, Retribution, and Vengeance hereby disown you Zero Nakamura as my son," said Nemesis angrily.

Both of them are now in shock as they were disowned by their parents because of the son of Zeus, Zero immediately brought both desert eagle to aim at Marcus but Percy stopped him and dragged him back to his cabin.

"Hey why you stop me, that bastard had both our parents disown us, we should just sent him to the underworld," said Zero angrily.

"I know that, trust me I angry too, but if we were to do that, Zeus would have sent us to Tartarus immediately," said Percy trying to calm Zero down.

"(Sigh) you're right but now what will we do?" asked Zero.

"I don't know, maybe we should just live our lives normally now," said Percy.

"Okay but if those fuckers mess with me, I will straight up murder them," said Zero as he prepare to draw his desert eagles.

"Just don't do anything stupid," said Percy as he rubs his temples.

"Fine," said Zero while crossing his arms.

Over the next few days, everyone started to blame Percy for minor things like the flowers at the Demeter cabin dying to literally blaming him for both wars, this cause a part of Percy to break and slowly he started to believe them.

As for Zero, since he was the only guy who would hang out with Percy, the campers would mock him like calling him a loser or even say he should have never be born. After hearing all of this, Zero was close to snapping but Clarisse managed to calm him down before he would kill the campers.

Then one day when both of them were collecting firewood, a group of Ares camper show up and immediately pinned them to a tree, Both Percy and Zero tried to escape but couldn't, while that was happening Marcus appear while holding a knife.

He immediately used the knife to cut both of them, but they did not give him the pleasure of hearing them scream, after a while both of them had so many cut wound on their bodies.

"Let's show the world what they are," said Marcus arrogantly as he slowly cut the words "Murderer" and "Loser" into their skin.

After he did that, he left with the Ares boys, but before he left he said, "This is just the beginning."

Both Percy and Zero laid down at the bottom of the tree, feel dizzy from the blood lost, Percy immediately carried Zero and walked back to his cabin, the water from the fountain healed both of them before it cracked.

As Percy and Zero was tired, they couldn't care about the fountain so they dropped down on the floor and slept.

The next morning arrive and Percy was shocked to find the fountain broken, seeing that he was down, Zero suggested a trip to see Percy's mom. Percy agreed so both of them went to Chiron. When they knocked on the door, Chiron opened it while wearing his pyjamas.

"What can i do for you-Oh it's the both of you, what do you want," demanded Chiron with distaste in his tone.

"I was wondering sir, can the both of us visit my mom for the day," said Percy respectively.

"Fine but you will have to do the dishes for a month plus I hope you don't cause any more deaths as we all know you are a murderer and you are a pathetic boy," Chiron spat before slamming the door at both of them, both of them walked away with a heavy heart.

When both of them reached Percy's home and opened, there were no one at the living room.

"Mom I'm home and I bought a friend," said Percy calling out to his mom.

Suddenly there was a faint smell of blood in the air, Zero smelled onto it and quickly ran towards the main room and was shocked at what he saw.

"What Zero, what you saw…" said Percy who was behind Zero but when he saw what Zero had saw, he became speechless.

What he saw was both his mom and Paul and his four year old sister dead on the bed with a knife stuck in their necks.

"No, no, No!" cried Percy as he fell onto his knees and cried.

Zero felt sad for his friend but then he saw a piece of paper on the side of the door, he removed and read it, after he read it he was pissed off.

"That son of a bitch!" said Zero angrily.

"What?" asked Percy as he looked up.

"This! Read it," said Zero as he pass the paper for Percy to read it.

The paper read;

Dear Murderer:

Hope you like the present, if you want to know, they screamed for you to help them but too bad you didn't

Signed Marcus

"It's my fault, damn it but why them why?!" asked Percy angrily.

"No it isn't, it is that son of a bitch Marcus's fault," reasoned Zero but Percy wouldn't listen.

So they left the building to go back to camp, when they reached there, they saw Annabeth and Marcus making out with everyone cheering. Seeing that Percy immediately have tear in his eyes but he did not cry as he immediately ran to his cabin and pack up every things that he wanted to bring, when he was about to leave the cabin, Zero was blocking the way.

"And where are you going without me," said Zero.

Hearing that, Percy smiled for a short while before losing it and said, "Well let's go."

Zero nodded as he already packed his stuff and the both of them left camp with no one knowing.

When they left the border, there was rustling in the grass and five people came out of the grass.

The five people Percy didn't want to see, they were Kronos, Hyperion, Oceanus, Gration, and Polybotes.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here, the hero Percy Jackson," sneered Kronos. Percy did not replied to him but both he and Zero were readied to fight.

"Since you are rude to your new master, guess I would have to read your mind," said Kronos as he closed his eyes and concentrated to read Percy's mind.

When he opened his eyes, he begins to laugh.

"Hey what's so funny Kronos?" asked Hyperion.

"Yeah, why are you laughing?" asked Gration.

"Oh Percy they really had gone and done it, haven't they," mocked Kronos as he said it while laughing.

"Hey tell us what they done," said Oceanus.

"They broke him and him, their spirits are broken, just look at them," said Kronos as he pointed at Percy and Zero.

After he said that, the four of them looked at Percy and Zero, they saw that their eyes had lost all emotion except Hurt and Betrayal.

"Heh so we must thank Zeus for breaking the strongest demi-god to stand in our way huh," mocked Polybotes.

"Well we are gonna go there and destroy them, how about both of you join us and we will kill them all," offered Kronos.

"No," said Percy.

"Nah," said Zero.

When the five of them heard their reply, they were shocked.

"Okay I must question your sanity, they tortured you guys, blame you guys for what We did and you still want to protect them," said Hyperion.

"Yeah, they used to be my friends and family but I will fight for them, even if they hate me," said Percy.

"Same here, even though all of them are fuckers, but family must stick together," said Zero.

"Well they said loyalty is your fatal flaw and I think they are correct because both of you will die," said Kronos as he unleashed his scythe and charged towards them.

Seeing that Zero quickly dodged and started to shoot the rest with his guns while Percy fought Kronos with his sword Anaklusmos.

Slash, swipe, hack, Percy was meeting each of Kronos's blows nicely, making it an even match.

"Heh, so you improved your sword skills eh Jackson," said Kronos.

"Of course, what did you think I was doing after Luke killed you, sleeping?" asked Percy.

"After all this time you still had that "I will pissed any immortal being" attitude huh," mocked Kronos.

"Of course, that is me, I will never change," said Percy defiantly.

"Well maybe you can amuse me then Jackson," said Kronos as he quickly changed his scythe in to a sword to fight Percy.

Then Percy surprised Kronos as he kicked him towards Zero who saw it coming and quickly shot him.

"Bang! Bang!" Zero fired his guns into Kronos's head and immediately Kronos became golden dust as the bullets had killed him. But Zero did not see who was behind so when he turn, Gration quickly stabbed him with two hunting daggers.

"Zero!" shouted Percy as he was worried that his only friend might die.

"Fuck, Bang!" said Zero as he quickly shot Gration in the head, sending him back to Tartarus.

"Zero you okay?" asked Percy after he caught him before he can fall.

"Yeah, I will survive…...look out!" said Zero as he pushed Percy out of the way as Oceanus immediately stab Zero in the chest with his trident.

"!" said Zero speechless as he immediately kicked Oceanus away before pulling out the trident and fall down.

"Zero!" shouted Percy worriedly as he know that those types of wound are usually fatal, he then quickly went to Zero's side and turn him over so he will be facing up.

"Heh (cough) so this is (cough) how I (cough) will die huh, Percy (cough) avenge me….Bro," said Zero weakly before slowly closing his eyes.

"Zero, Zero! Do not sleep, God damn it," said Percy while trying to make sure Zero doesn't sleep.

"Heh, I got to give it to the brat, he killed a titan and a giant with two guns," mocked Hyperion.

"Shut up," said Percy with small anger.

"Aw does little baby Jackson miss his best friend?" asked Oceanus in a mocking tone.

"Shut up," said Percy with more anger.

"Heh, maybe that's why everyone will leave you, because they know you can't protect them," taunted Polybotes.

Then Percy snapped, he quickly went to Oceanus and slash down his sword, killing Oceanus as he was caught off guard.

Seeing that Hyperion immediately brought out his spear and charged towards Percy, preparing to avenge Kronos and Oceanus.

"That's it Jackson, now you will die!" said Hyperion as he trust he spear to stab him. Percy seeing quickly counter with his sword and punched Hyperion in the face.

Seeing that, Polybotes quickly willed the water to attack Percy by surprise but Percy felt it so he immediately reverse the water into spears and stab through Polybotes, killing him.

"(Whoa, that was a weak attempt, but why was he weak when he was a bane of my….ex-father) thought Percy.

("Of course, when they escaped Tartarus, they used almost all of their power to escape that why they are so weak") thought Percy but he did not see Hyperion in front of him.

"Die!" said Hyperion as he trusted his spear into Percy's stomach.

"!" grimaced Percy as he quickly kicked Hyperion away and broke off the shaft so there will not be further damages but he know he won't survive this.

"So now will you let me destroy the camp," said Hyperion in an arrogant voice.

"Never," said Percy who quickly throw his sword at Hyperion, piercing through his head and killing him.

Seeing that, Percy slowly walked to where Zero was and laid down beside him, he then pulled out a silver ring with a huge diamond that reads "Sea-Brain and Wise-Girl forever."

"Annabeth…..Good bye," said Percy as he slowly closed his eyes.

The Iris message faded.

**The OADAOC dialogue session**

**Percy: ….My life sucks (Said in a downtrodden voice) **

**Shadow: don't worry it will get better soon **

**Percy: you sure **

**Shadow: of course, I am the writer of the story**

**Percy: but there one thing I want to ask**

**Shadow: what**

**Percy: desert eagles, really (Said while deadpanning at him)**

**Shadow: what, they are awesome**

**Percy: …yeah they are awesome**

**Shadow: so let's end it here then**

**Percy: okay, so goodbye **

**Shadow: this is Shadow Fox Ace signing out**


	2. Chapter 2

**The OADAOC dialogue session**

**Shadow: and we are back with Omega and Delta Assassins of Chaos**

**Percy: Man you really took a long time to write this did you**

**Shadow: well excuse me but who is the one that need to focuses on his studies and do homework, oh that's right me!**

**Percy: whoa chill man, calm down**

**Shadow: I am calm, just pissed off of people keep asking me to keep updating when I can't**

**Percy: (Went towards Shadow and Hugged him) there, there let it out**

**Shadow: but, but (sniff, sniff) WAH!**

**20 minutes later**

**Percy: better**

**Shadow: yes**

**Percy: so let's start the story **

**Shadow: (nodded his head)**

**Percy: cool, so Shadow does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians as it is own by Rick Riordon**

Chapter 2: realisation

Everyone was sobbing, even Ares and Zeus both who hated Percy was crying.

Poseidon was rocking back and forward while muttering "What have I done" over and over.

Nemesis was crying while slowly brushing Zero's hair to the side as he laid on her lap.

Zeus looked ashamed and disgusted at himself quickly left his throne and knelt between both of them and said "Sorry boys I was wrong," before heading back to his throne.

But what they didn't know was that there was a secret Iris message from Camp Jupiter and the all of Percy's friends at Camp Jupiter were angry at what they saw.

"Necesse est ut vindices praitor!" Shouted the Romans.

When the Gods and Greeks heard that, they were shocked and scared as they knew how loyal the Romans are to their fellow Romans.

Then suddenly a flash of light appear and there standing was the Romans all armed with their weapons.

"Charge!" shouted the Romans as they were preparing to slaughter the Greeks for treating Percy like that.

But then they were stopped by a barrier made by the Gods, this shock them.

"Father…why?" asked Jason.

"Son, I know you are angry but you can't let your feeling take control as we need to continue having the peace Percy made," said Jupiter as Zeus changed into his Roman form.

"But…fine, Romans stand down," commanded Jason.

"But sir," said one of them.

"Are you questioning my command soldier?" asked Jason angrily.

"No sir," said the soldier as he was frighten by Jason.

"Good now stand down," commanded Jason again.

"Yes sir!" said all the Romans.

And then all the Romans dropped their weapons and the barrier was unmade by the gods.

Jason, Reyna, Hazel and Frank quickly ran to Percy's side while the rest of the Romans were holding the Greeks back.

Annabeth and Nico were trying their best to get to Percy but the Romans were strong in their position and not letting them pass.

"Please I need to apologise to him," begged Annabeth while Nico was agreeing.

When Reyna heard that, she immediately stood up, went towards them and slapped them hard.

"SLAP" "SLAP"

"You Bitch! You shouldn't deserve a kind soul like him," said Reyna angrily.

"And you Son of a Bitch! He was your friend and yet you betrayed him," continued Reyna.

Annabeth and Nico begin to cry their eyes out along with Camp Half-Blood while they each said sorry.

"Apollo, how are them?" asked Hestia with tears in her eyes.

"Percy is not responding to my healing spell while Zero is already too far to be healed," said Apollo sadly.

After he said that both Poseidon and Nemesis begin to cry harder while the oceans on earth is becoming more and more violent due to Poseidon's feeling.

But everyone was surprised when Artemis stood up with a murderous look on her face and then turn towards Camp Half-Blood.

They flinched under her gaze.

"You did this, all of you did this," said Artemis slowly with anger in her voice.

"The only decent man on earth and heaven is now dying because of you," continued Artemis.

"He would even give up his life to protect you people even though you betrayed him," spat Artemis.

"But you guys never deserve such a man in your life," finished Artemis.

Poseidon begin to openly crying on Percy's body while Nemesis had already collapsed while her sibling had to carry her away from Zero's body.

"Oh No," said Hades suddenly.

"What? What is wrong?" asked Athena demanded as even thought she was known to hate Percy, deep down she actually saw Percy as a son.

"Their life forces, they are…" said Hades with tears in his eyes.

"They are what?" asked Artemis.

"Almost gone," Apollo continued for Hades.

"No!" cried Thalia as she ran towards Percy's side.

"Please Percy, you can't leave us. They didn't mean it. Please you are like my brother, Seaweed Brain, we need you, (Sniff) I need you. Don't g-go," sobbed Thalia as Artemis hugged her and Jason put his hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly Percy took a deep shuddering breathe and his eyes flew open. Thalia seeing it, screamed and quickly flew back, knocking Jason and Artemis with her. Percy then whispered something and everyone leant in to listen.

"Say that again Percy," said Athena softly.

Percy then looked at everyone with tears in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry….I'm sorry I got them killed, I'm sorry my girlfriend hates me, I'm sorry all my friends hate me, I'm sorry my dad hates me, I'm sorry," said Percy till he whispered the last part and then light left his eyes.

"No Percy, I don't hate you! Percy!" cried out Poseidon but it was too late, Percy had just passed away.

"No…..he can't be gone…my son can't be dead, Percy," sobbed Poseidon as he stared at Percy's bloodied body. Athena then ran to Poseidon and hugged him as they cried together.

"….Mom…," whispered Zero hoarsely as he slowly opened his eyes.

Hearing it, Nemesis immediately wakes up and flashed herself to where Zero was and hold his hand.

"Yes Zero, Mommy is here, please Baby don't leave mommy alone," cried Nemesis.

"Sorry mom (cough) for being a useless (cough) son, if I can make a (cough) wish, that will (cough) be a better son," said Zero sadly with tears in his eyes before he cough out more blood and light then left his eyes.

"No please Baby! Don't leave Mommy!" cried Nemesis loudly. Then Thanatos and Eris pulled Nemesis into a group hug and cries together.

"We don't need them anyway, you've got me," said Marcus hollered arrogantly.

After he said that, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades all hold their power weapons (Master bolt, Helm of darkness and Trident) and pointed at Marcus while Nemesis pulled out her whip and secured both of Marcus's leg, making sure he can't escape.

As they are about to fire, Artemis immediately shouted out "Wait!"

Everyone then stared at her with looks that says "Are you crazy," or "Have you finally lost it." But she ignored the looks, instead she smirked and said, "Let my hunters have him, I know they will do a more justified punishment to him."

The hunter chuckled darkly and dragged Marcus by his hair out of the throne room.

**10 minutes later**

After a long 10 mins of screaming, whipping, Bow-stringing, chain-sawing and explosions, there were a few minutes of silence and then the hunters walked back in while dragging what seems like Marcus' decimated body but the sad thing is that he is still alive.

"Thank you girls," said Zeus respectfully.

Then suddenly both Hades and Nico cried out in pain and dropped to their knees, Nico being the son was able to hold on but Hades immediately collapsed.

"Brother!" said Poseidon.

"What is happening Nephew?" asked Zeus seriously.

"I-i….." stuttered Nico before collapsing as well.

**The OADAOC dialogue session**

**Shadow: wow my first short chapter**

**Percy: but it was quite interesting**

**Shadow: what was? **

**Percy: the Chain-Sawing**

**Shadow: there were Daughters of Ares in the Hunt**

**Percy: Oh…..**

**Shadow: anyway let's end the story here**

**Percy: sure, so take care people**

**Shadow: this is Shadow Fox Ace signing out Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The OADAOC dialogue session**

**Shadow: and we are back baby**

**Percy: so how were your exams?**

**Shadow: so-so**

**Percy: pass or fail**

**Shadow: Passed 3 failed 3**

**Percy: try better next time**

**Shadow: I know, so how was your holiday?**

**Percy: great, I went to Hawaii and learn how to surf better**

**Shadow: plus the coconut babes right**

**Percy: no**

**Shadow: don't lie**

**Percy: fine, yes**

**Shadow: so ready for the story**

**Percy: yeah,**

**Shadow: great so Jason do the intro please**

**(Jason appear from a flash of lightning)**

**Jason: Lord Shadow does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians as it is own by Rick Riordon**

Chapter 3: Meeting Chaos

"Is this Elysium?" asked Percy as he opened his eyes and blinked. He immediately stood up and look around, he was standing in a white space with nothing to be seen. When he looked down, he saw Zero lying beside him as well.

"Oi Zero, wake up," said Percy while shaking Zero so he can't wake up.

"5 more minutes," mumbled Zero.

"Zero now is not the time to sleep, we don't even know where the Hades are we," said Percy pissed off.

"Fine, so where the actual fuck are we?" asked a confused Zero as he stood up and looked around as well.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know that," said Percy.

"Whoa calm down, I know Atlas fucked you up but you don't have act like a bitch," said Zero.

"Shut up, you got fucked by Gration and Oceanus as well," replied Percy.

After he said that, both of them looked at each other with tension in their eyes, then they both start to laugh.

"Fine you win this time, but mark my words I will win next time," joked Zero.

"I be waiting," said Percy trying to act serious but fail to do so.

"So now what?" asked Zero.

"I don't know," said Percy.

"Maybe I can help with that," said a mysterious female voice from nowhere.

"Whose there?" asked Percy as he draws out Riptide while Zero pulls out both his desert eagles.

Suddenly after he asked that, a light blinded them, as they turn away to shield their eyes, the space they were standing on change into a throne room with a white throne on the middle of the room.

Sitting on the throne was someone wearing a black cloak over their body but the eyes can be clearly seen, the eyes were black with stars in them like an entire universe is in them.

"Who are you?" asked Zero politely as he can feel raw power from the person.

"I am Chaos," said Chaos, revealing her gender as well.

When she said that, both Zero and Percy immediately dropped to one knee and bowed to her while saying, "Lady Chaos."

"Please rise boys, you don't have to bow to me," said Chaos calmly.

"But," said Percy before Chaos interrupted by saying, "Please family don't have to do so."

Hearing the creator of universe saying that, the boys immediately stood up.

"Not to rude Lady Chaos but what are we doing here?" asked Percy.

"Why we are at Alpha, the first world I created and the reason I bought you here is to ask both of you something," said Chaos.

Percy being the sea-brain asked, "What thing?" When Zero heard that, he immediately face-palmed himself.

"It is a choice, you only have two by the way," said Chaos.

"Which are…?" asked Zero.

"First choice is to go to Elysium, while the second is to work for me," offered Chaos.

"When you mean work for you, do you mean like a secretary or a worker?" asked Percy.

"I mean like my soldiers," said Chaos.

"Oh…" said the boys.

"SO what is your choice boys?" asked Chaos.

"Err can we discuss this first, we really don't know what to choose," said Percy.

"Of course, take all the time you need to do so," said Chaos calmly.

"Thank you Lady Chaos," said Zero as he pulled Percy into a corner.

"So what is your choice bro?" asked Zero.

"I…really don't know, after what happened I really can't bringing myself to trust anyone from our family, even if they are powerful," admitted Percy.

"Yeah, got to agree with you there," said Zero truthfully.

What they didn't know was Chaos was listening to what they were saying and she is now showing a sad face when she heard what the boys said.

"But still she is offering us a second chance at life, I don't know what to do but all I know that this is a once in a life time opportunity," said Zero seriously.

"That's true…I know what to choose already," said Percy after pausing for a second.

"I will follow what you have chosen bro," said Zero as he hold up his fist

"Thanks," said Percy truthfully as he fist-bump Zero back.

After he said that, both of them went back to the front of Chaos.

"So did you make your choice?" asked Chaos but she already knew what both of them will choose.

"Yes, we choose to work for you….." said Percy but before he can continue Chaos had already interrupted him.

"Excellent, I really thank you guys for choosing so," said Chaos.

"But Lady Chaos, I wasn't finish as we have a condition to do so," said Percy.

"Oh sorry my bad, please continue," said Chaos sheepishly.

"Our condition is not to have any missions on Earth," said Percy seriously.

"But that's…." said Chaos before Zero and Percy both kneel down.

"Please I beg of you Lady Chaos," said Zero.

"(Sigh) I promise you, so please stand please," said Chaos but the boys didn't know what her actual thoughts was.

(I'm sorry I lie to you boys, but Earth will need you in the future) thought Chaos sadly.

"Thank you Lady Chaos," said Zero as he and Percy stood up.

"Now that you guys are working for me, I have already decided what are your roles," said Chaos.

"What are our roles Lady Chaos?" asked Percy curiously.

"Your roles will be Peacekeepers of the universe or what I like to it Assassins," said Chaos.

"Assassins?" asked Percy.

"That means you guys will be the one to kill tyrants and be the ones who keep peace while in the shadows," said Chaos.

"…you took the line from a game right," said Zero jokingly.

"Hmmm maybe the game took it from me, you might never know," said Chaos jokingly as well.

"Okay but we don't know how to be Assassins, I mean we were train to be warriors not ninjas," said Percy.

"Don't worry I will train you to do so," said Chaos.

"By the way Lady Chaos, early you said Family, do you really mean it?" asked Zero.

"Yes I am, why you ask?" asked Chaos curiously.

"Because I always to do this….Great Grandmother!" said and shouted Zero before he quickly jumped on Chaos and hug her while crying.

When Percy saw that, he was shocked at what Zero did, then he realised that Chaos, Nyx and Erebus were his only family when Nemesis disown him.

Chaos was shocked at first but she then when she read what was on Percy's mind, she smile sadly and hugged Zero back while saying comforting words to him.

"There, there my great grandson, cry it out," said Chaos calmly.

"Why Great Grandmother, why did mother disown me, why," cried Zero as he remember what happened before.

"I also don't know why, but don't worry I will never abandon you," said Chaos truthfully.

"Really?" asked Zero as he look at Chaos with tears in his eyes.

"Really," said Chaos before she kissed Zero forehead.

"Err not to ruin the family moment but what about me?" asked Percy.

"Of course I won't forget you so come here," said Chaos as she held out her other hand.

When she said that, Percy also rush over and cried on her other shoulder.

"There, there both of you," said Chaos as she tries to console them.

**3 minutes later**

"Feeling better?" asked Chaos.

"Yes Great Grandmother," said Zero.

Percy said nothing but he nodded at her.

"Okay so anymore question?" asked Chaos.

"Yes, are we the only ones that are your Assassins?" asked Zero.

"Of course not, there will be many missions and I don't think both of you can handle that much," said Chaos.

"So who are the rest?" asked Percy.

"Ah that's the thing, you guys get to choose who will join you," said Chaos as she drop the bomb at them.

"What! Really!" said Percy.

"Yes but I only can have 12 Assassins so choose wisely," said Chaos.

"But I have some many friends that died in both the wars and I really want them to have a second chance at life," said Percy sadly.

"I know but even i have to follow some rules," said Chaos truthfully.

"Don't worry about bro as I have a solution for it," said Zero.

"You do?" asked Chaos and Percy.

"Yes, Great Grandmother can travel to the underworld and ask those who died in both the wars if they want a second chance in life, if they agree then we will have 12 but if they don't, then sent them to Elysium they deserve it," said Zero.

"…wow even I didn't think of that," admitted Chaos.

"Yeah, me too," said Percy.

"So is it a yes?" asked Zero

"Okay, give me a moment," said Chaos before she teleported away to the underworld.

"So who do you think will accept the deal?" asked Zero.

"Don't know, a lot of them deserve it so it is anyone guess," replied Percy.

A few minutes later, Chaos appear from a white light and standing behind were ten people that Percy and Zero knew.

"May I re introduce Zoe Nightshade, Luke Castellan, Bianca Di Angelo, Ethan Nakamura, Lee Fletcher, Castor, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Michael Yew and Phoebe," announced Chaos.

"Brother!" said Zero and quickly hugged Ethan who was shocked but decide to return the hug.

"Hi guys," said Percy while smiling sadly.

"Hey Perce, long time no see," said Luke.

"Yeah Perseus it's been a while," said Zoe.

"So Percy how life?" asked Charles while standing beside Silena.

"Oh it been great," lied Percy.

"Percy…you don't have to lie, we know what happened," said Silena with a sad smile.

"Yeah, I should have known, but I will get over it soon so don't worry," said Percy.

"Okay now that you are reintroduced, now please say a nickname for yourselves," said Chaos.

"But why Lady Chaos?" asked Phoebe.

"Because you might meet enemies that you once know so as to play it safe," said Chaos.

"Oh…." Said the group.

"Okay so I'm first so I choose Omega," said Percy.

"The end huh, very well Delta for me then," said Zero.

"Hmmm there are many choices but I choose Zeta," said Zoe.

"Well then I'm Alpha," said Luke.

"Epsilon is mine," said Ethan.

"I like Sierra so that will be mine," said Bianca.

"Oh come on, that was supposed to be my name, fine Gamma it is," said Castor with a pout.

"I'll be Beta," said Michael.

"Why all of you guys choose Roman numbers as your name, it is supposed to be awesome like mine Rex," said Lee.

"Mine is easy, Forge," said Charles.

"I want Siren, it sound awesome," said Silena.

Then they all turn their attention at Phoebe who was thinking hard for her nickname.

"Finally I know, I'll be Angel then," said Phoebe after a while.

When she said her name, everyone stared at her like she have a second head.

"Wh…what you guys are staring at?" asked Phoebe blushing.

"Your name doesn't suit your personality at all," said Zoe.

"Well it is my nickname so I can choose whatever I want," said Phoebe.

"Well then since all of you have chosen your name, training can now start," said Chaos.

"Yes Mam!" said the group while saluting.

"…you're just messing with me right," deadpanned Chaos.

"Yup," said Zero.

"Hmm cute but your training will be harsh so I say be ready for anything okay," said Chaos.

"Yes Mam!" said the group again.

"(Sigh) let's go," said Chaos.

**Meanwhile on Olympus**

Zeus and Hestia were standing with Apollo as he check on Hades and Nico in his temple.

"How are them Apollo?" asked Zeus, worrying for his brother and one of his favourite nephew.

"I don't know dad, they are okay but something is keeping them unconscious," replied Apollo seriously.

Suddenly Hades and Nico both open their eyes and tried to stand up but couldn't as they are weak.

"Whoa, calm down, both of you are still weak from just now," said Apollo as he channelled healing energy into both of them.

"What happened brother?" asked Hestia.

"Something that should have never awoken," said Hades fearfully.

"What, what is it?" asked Zeus. He was thinking whatever that had awoken was something stronger that Kronos, Gaea or even Typhon.

"Order, brother to Chaos, or at least part of him that was lock away below Tartarus," said Hades.

"WHAT! Why you never tell me this?" asked Zeus angrily.

"Because I swore on Chaos name that I never reveal this unless it is serious," said Hades.

"Calm down brother, now is not the time for accusing, we need to plan on dealing with this," said Hestia.

"Of course sister, sorry Hades for shouting at you," said Zeus shocking both of them, then they realised that Percy and Zero's death had change Zeus for the better.

"No worry Brother, we need to go to the throne room for an emergence meeting," said Hades.

"Okay I will help you there," said Apollo as he pulled Nico and Hades by the shoulder.

"Let's go," said Zeus.

As they left Apollo temple, they saw a bunch of Nymphs and minor Gods running about panicky

"What has happened nymph?" Zeus asked a nearby Nymph.

"Percy Jackson and Zero Nakamura's bodies had disappeared," said the Nymph.

"WHAT!" said the group of Gods, a Goddess and a demi-god.

**The OADAOC dialogue session**

**Percy: so we are Assassins now**

**Shadow: yeah, didn't you read the title**

**Percy: I kind of forgotten it as time pass**

**Shadow: (Sigh) never mind, anyway let end the story here then**

**Percy: okay Bye**

**Shadow: Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The OADAOC Dialogue Session**

**Shadow: (Boom!) and welcome to my show**

**Percy: Oh great, he is drunk and now he is in his magician phrase**

**Shadow: today I will show you a trick that nobody have ever done before**

**Percy: (Sigh) the last time you say that, you actually turn the Leaning Tower Of Pisa to the Straight Tower Of Pisa, and before that you sawed the Great Wall of China into The Great Mahjong Table Of China**

**Shadow: For this trick I will need a volunteer**

**Percy then looks around to see if there is anybody, sadly there isn't**

**Percy: Fuck….**

**Shadow: you should be my volunteer **

**Percy: fine, what you want me to do**

**Shadow: step inside here please**

**He then revealed a box that looks like same box people will get sawed into half**

**Percy: where did you get that box from?**

**Shadow: A friend of mine**

**Percy: who?**

**Shadow: David Copperfield **

**Percy: Since when did you meet him?**

**Shadow: on my last trip to Las Vegas**

**Percy: …why you never invite me? (Said while Pouting)**

**Shadow: you never ask**

**Percy: …really (Said while deadpanning at him)**

**Shadow: anyway let's begin the trick, so please step in the box please**

**Percy said nothing and step into the box**

**Shadow: and now I will turn the male into a female**

**Percy: WAIT WHAT!**

**Shadow: ABRAKADABRA **

**After he said the magic word, smoke appears from the box and a loud female scream come from inside the box. When Shadow opened the door, it revealed Percy but as a girl. Female Percy have long black hair that reaches her waist, a slim figure but it is sexy as well. **

**(F) Percy: What The Fuck Did You Do To Me!**

**Shadow: Wow it actually works**

**(F) Percy: SO I'M A FUCKING HAMSTER FOR YOU STUPID TEST!**

**Shadow: And for my next trick, I shall disappear**

**Then He snapped his finger and smoke appears before showing he had vanish into thin air**

**(F) Percy: COME BACK HERE AND CHANGE ME BACK (Said while running to find him)**

**Then Grover came from behind the stage**

**Grover: as no one else would do the intro, I will so Shadow does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians as it is own by Rick Riordon. **

Chapter 4: The troops

**Previously on Omega and Delta Assassins Of Chaos:**

"**WHAT! Why you never tell me this?" asked Zeus angrily.**

"**Because I swore on Chaos name that I never reveal this unless it is serious," said Hades.**

"**Calm down brother, now is not the time for accusing, we need to plan on dealing with this," said Hestia.**

"**Of course sister, sorry Hades for shouting at you," said Zeus shocking both of them, then they realised that Percy and Zero's death had change Zeus for the better.**

"**No worry Brother, we need to go to the throne room for an emergence meeting," said Hades.**

"**Okay I will help you there," said Apollo as he pulled Nico and Hades by the shoulder.**

"**Let's go," said Zeus.**

**As they left Apollo temple, they saw a bunch of Nymphs and minor Gods running about panicky**

"**What has happened nymph?" Zeus asked a nearby Nymph.**

"**Percy Jackson and Zero Nakamura's bodies had disappeared," said the Nymph.**

"**WHAT!" said the group of Gods, a Goddess and a demi-god.**

**Now;**

"What do you mean by their bodies disappearing, bodies don't go disappearing like that," Said Nico.

"It is as I said my lord, their bodies glowed white for a while, then both just vanished into thin air," explained the Nymphs.

"Apollo is this your doing?" asked Hestia.

"No Aunt, it's not but I think I can explained it, let's go to the throne room first to check out the situation," said Apollo.

"Okay, hold my hands, I will get us there quick," said Zeus.

After he said that, all of them hold hands and disappeared with a lightning flash.

**In the throne room:**

When the five of them appeared in the throne room, they saw literally chaos happening, The Romans are being held back by Mars and Demeter while Poseidon and Nemesis is being held back by Hera, Thanatos, Dionysus and Eris and finally the Greeks are being threatened by the Hunters and Artemis.

"What The Hades Is Going On Here!" shouted Zeus as he wants order to be restored.

"Why you guys like to keep using my name as a swear word," whined Hades but everyone ignored him.

"Father you must let us serve justice for Percy and Zero, first the Greeks caused them to die and now they took their bodies away so they can't have a proper burial," said Jason with the Romans roaring with him.

"And we keep telling you, we didn't take it," said Katie with tears in her eyes while the rest of the Greeks agreeing with her.

"Lies!" shouted Reyna as she pushed Mars away and charged forward towards Katie.

As she prepared to swing her sword, it was blocked by a spear.

"Sorry even though I hate them, I can't let you kill them," said Clarisse while holding onto the spear.

"So all you dirty Greeks will stick together huh," said Reyna angrily.

"Hmm….probably, Ares Cabin, Phalanx Formation Now!" commanded Clarisse as she banged her spear onto the floor.

Then all of the Ares children pulled out the shield and created a circle around the Greeks Demigods.

"Romans Wedge Formation!" roared Jason as he raise his sword into the air.

Then all the Romans begin to form a long line with the middle fully packed with troops.

"Enough!" shouted Hestia as the fire from the Hearth begin to raise bigger. After she did that, all the Demigods and Gods stopped whatever they were doing.

"Now let's settle this like grown adults, so everyone drop your weapons now," said Hestia calmly.

All the Greeks and Hunters dropped their weapons but the Romans were hesitating to do so.

"But Lady Vesta they're…" said one of the Romans.

"Did you not hear what I say, I said to drop all your weapons Now!" said and shouted Hestia with the fire becoming bigger.

After she did that, all the Romans dropped their weapons and stepped back in fear.

"Now Apollo didn't you say you will explain the missing bodies to us, now would be a good time," said Hestia looking towards Apollo.

"Right, okay the white light you guys saw was probably a teleportation light that only a few immortals know about," said Apollo as he wanted to continue but he was interrupted.

"So was it you who took the bodies away Lord Apollo?" asked one of the Romans.

"Sadly no, and you interrupted what I was about to say," said Apollo.

"Sorry my Lord," said the same Roman.

"But wait, aren't you the God of Light," said one of the Greeks.

"Yes I am but I can't control white light," said Apollo.

"Explain that Apollo," said Athena.

"I was getting to there, you see white light is also known as holy light which is the rarest and most difficult light to use of all the lights, not even Hyperion or Helios can control it, but there is only one being that can control this light," explained Apollo.

"Who is this being then?" asked Artemis.

"Chaos," said Apollo dropping the bomb on everyone. After he said that, everyone's jaw dropped.

"But I though Chaos had already faded," said one of the Greeks.

"The things is we don't know if that is true or not," said Athena.

"You know this reminds me of the disappearances centuries ago," said Hades.

"Why did you tell us that before?" asked Hera.

"Firstly you never ask, secondly I was banned remember," said and deadpanned Hades. When he said that, all the Olympians except Hestia looked away with shame in their face.

"Anyway, who disappeared back then?" asked Athena.

"Perseus and Theseus," said Hades.

"What!" said Zeus and Poseidon at the same time.

"You mean Perseus the first Medusa and Keto Slayer and Theseus the first Demigod to kill monster with the same methods they kill their victims with?" asked Nico.

"Yeah," said Hades.

"But why would Chaos take them away, this does not make any sense," said Demeter.

"I don't know," said Athena.

"So what will we do now, we can't just ask Chaos for their bodies back" said Thalia sadly.

"Yeah plus we don't even know how to contact Chaos as of the matter," said Athena.

"(Sigh) it pains me to do so, but from now on no one shall mention the disappearances at all," said Zeus.

"WHAT!" shouted everyone.

"But Father why?" asked Jason.

"I agree with him Lord Zeus," said Nemesis.

"That's because think about it, if we tell the future Demigods that their greatest hero bodies disappeared, they will spend time to find their bodies instead of training," explained Zeus.

"So that mean by doing what you said, we can have time to train for any future wars right," said Athena.

"Yes, you're right my daughter," said Zeus but he is also lying as he didn't want them to know about Order.

"Okay since we settled things, I will now decree that whoever mention this will get punish by the council, and the Romans will not fight the Greeks," ordered Zeus.

"But Lord Jupiter," said Reyna.

"Am I not clear, daughter of Bellona," said Zeus with a little anger in his voice.

"Yes my lord," said Reyna before sending a glare to the Greeks.

"Good, now the meeting is over, so I will be sending all of you back to your camps," said Zeus.

"Yes My Lord," said both Greeks and Romans.

After that, Zeus shot three lightning bolts to return the Demigods and Hunters back to their camp before he went to Hera, hold her hand and disappeared with a lightning bolt that struck them.

Then all the gods disappeared with their own elements surrounding them, leaving the throne room empty.

**Meanwhile with Chaos**

"So where are we going Chaos?" asked Angel (Phoebe)

"We're going to see the leaders of my army," said Chaos.

"Why must we do that, I mean we are supposed to fight in the dark while they will fight in the light," said Rex (Lee)

"Yes that's true, but it's to make sure they don't arrest you if both of you meet up," said Chaos.

"Oh…so who is in your army Great Grand-Mom?" asked Delta (Zero)

"That will be a secret," said Chaos.

After she said that, the 12 deadpanned at her with faces that says "Really".

"Okay, we're here," said Chaos as she pushed opened a door.

"When the door opened, it show a huge room with a large table and 17 chairs around it, in the middle of the room. Four of the chair were taken by men wearing futuristic armour. (Halo Armour)

"Greetings Lady Chaos," said the four men as they stood up and bowed.

"At ease gentlemen, now introduce yourself to them," said Chaos as she sat at the tallest chair that looks like a throne chair.

"Of Course Lady Chaos, so firstly I'm Perseus Son of Zeus and I'm the sky commander of Chao's army," said Perseus as he took off his helmet. (Air Assault Armour, Black and Gold Halo)

"As for me, I'm Theseus Son of Poseidon, the Admiral of Chao's Navy," said Theseus as he removed his helmet. (JFO Armour, Black and Blue Halo)

"Well, I'm Achilles Son of Thetis, General of Chao's troops," said Achilles as he removed his helmet. (Commando Armour, Black and Red Halo)

"Wait I thought you're supposed to be in the River Styx," said Omega (Percy)

"Yeah, I agree with that," said Alpha (Luke)

"Oh that, I left some of my essence there so heroes can get the Curse of Achilles," explained Achilles.

"Oh….." said Both Omega (Percy) and Alpha (Luke)

"And finally there's me, Oscar Cyder, son of Ares and Leader of the Hell jumpers," said Oscar as he took off his helmet, showing that he have Crimson unkempt and spiky hair. (ODST Armour, Black and Green Halo)

"Wait, why aren't you in Camp Half-Blood then since you're the son of Ares?" asked Epsilon (Ethan)

"Yeah the thing is Dad didn't claim me," said Oscar while rubbing the back of his head.

"What! Ares did not do as I say huh, when I see him oh he is so gonna get it," said Omega (Percy) angrily.

"Anyway who are you guys?" asked Theseus curiously.

"Oh, we are the new Assassins of Chaos," said Gamma (Castor)

"Okay, and what's your name then?" asked Perseus.

"Must we reveal our real names to them Lady Chaos?" asked Zeta (Zoe)

"Yes but then we won't tell the army about it, we will only say your codenames," said Chaos.

"Okay in that case, I am Percy Jackson Son Poseidon, AKA Omega," said Omega (Percy)

"So you're name after me huh," said Perseus.

"Yeah, my mom wanted me to have your luck for good endings, seems to be wrong," said Omega (Percy) sadly.

"Okay, I'm Zero Nakamura Son of Nemesis AKA Delta," said Delta (Zero).

"I'm his brother Ethan Nakamura Son of Nemesis AKA Epsilon," said Epsilon (Ethan).

"Well I'm Luke Castellan Son of Hermes AKA Alpha," said Alpha (Luke).

"The name is Castor, Son of Dionysius and AKA Gamma," said Gamma (Castor)

"I'm Michael Yew, AKA Beta," said Beta (Michael)

"And I'm Lee Fletcher AKA Rex," said Rex (Lee)

"Together we are the Sons of Apollo," said the both of them together.

"Well then, I'm Charles Beckendorf Son of Hephaestus AKA Forge," said Forge (Charles)

"And I'm his girlfriend Silena Beauregard Daughter of Aphrodite AKA Siren," said Siren.

"For me, I'm Bianca Di Angelo, Daughter of Hades, Former Hunter of Artemis AKA Sierra," said Sierra.

"I'm Phoebe Daughter of Ares, Former Hunter of Artemis AKA Angel," said Angel (Phoebe)

"Finally there's me, Zoe Nightshade Daughter of Atlas, Former Hunter of Artemis AKA Zeta," said Zeta (Zoe)

"Nice to meet you," said all four men.

"Okay now introduction is complete, let's begin our plan," said Chaos.

"What Plan?" asked Omega (Percy).

"Our Plan for you," said Chaos.

**The OADAOC Dialogue Session**

**(F) Percy: where the fuck is he (Said while looking around)**

**What he…she didn't know was that Shadow had an invisibility clock with him.**

**Shadow: thank you Harry, now let's end it here so I don't get caught, Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The OADAOC Dialogue session:**

**Shadow: and we are back with, "Punishment Time!" with me your host, Shadow. **

**(Insert Cheering)**

**Shadow: last time we had Tucker serenade the entire cast of "A Phantom's Heart," and now we will see what is the punishment for the cast of Omega and Delta Assassins of Chaos, so follow me.**

**Shadow then walks away with Cameras behind him, they were led to the door that says OADAOC**

**Shadow: here we are, and the Punishment is… Embarrassing Baby Photos and Videos.**

**The Cameras then see all of the cast people being chain to their seats while a huge projector shows Baby pictures as well as Videos of everyone. It then pauses as Shadow makes his way to the stage.**

**Shadow: how was the presentation.**

**Everyone: Fuck You!**

**Percy: you fucker, firstly you turned me into a girl and now you're showing my childhood, how the actual fuck did you even get the pictures and videos from.**

**Shadow: the fates, they had everything stored in a room, which I have access to.**

**Then the Fates appear in front of Shadow.**

**Clotho: you have no rights of doing so**

**Atropos: return us the key or**

**Lachesis: face harsh punishment**

**Shadow: you know you are a part of the cast as well right?**

**After he said that, the Fates begin to pale**

**Clotho: oh look at the time, continue with what you're doing, we have People's Fate to control Bye!**

**After she said that, All the Fates then disappeared. **

**Zeus: How the Hades did you do that!**

**Hades: stop using my name as a swear word**

**Shadow: secret and nah, your names is fun to use as a swear word.**

**After he said that, Hades then stand at a corner while having rain clouds over his head**

**Nico: great you make my dad bipolar.**

**Shadow: like father like son, and before you say it's not true I have filmed that time where you didn't get the Pokémon that you wanted when we played.**

**After he said that, Nico then joined his dad.**

**Shadow: and I rest my case.**

**Then a huge clock bell can be heard.**

**Shadow: Oh now that's all the time we have, but tune in next time for the next episode of "Punishment Time!" with me your host Shadow, Peace!**

**After he said that, all the Cameras disappeared, leaving Shadow and the casts.**

**Athena: so are we allow to go**

**Shadow: Hades no, let's continue with the Gods now**

**Gods: NO!**

**Shadow: too bad, as for the story, while I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians as it is owned by Butch Hartman.**

Chapter 5: plans

**Previously on Omega and Delta, Assassins of Chaos:**

**Nice to meet you," said all four men.**

**"Okay now introduction is complete, let's begin our plan," said Chaos.**

**"What Plan?" asked Omega (Percy).**

**"Our Plan for you," said Chaos.**

**Now**

**Omega(Percy)'s POV:**

"So what is the plan now?" I asked curiously.

"The plan is to first train you guys in the ways of the Assassin first before you take up missions," said Perseus.

"So where is our gear and stuff?" asked Delta (Zero) seriously, shocking me as I never heard him being so serious before.

"Ah yes your gear, your gear will be the same as the army so Theseus bring them to the armor room to select their own armor," said Chaos.

"Yes Mam!" said Theseus as he stood up to lead us before Delta raised his hand.

"But isn't the armor used by the army heavy, if so how are we supposed to be assassins when we can't even run without making a single noise?" asked Delta (Zero).

"….. I have no idea," said Chaos after thinking for a while.

"Hmmm I think I have the solution, where is the Design and Technology room?" asked Delta (Zero) excitedly suddenly after thinking for a while.

"Erm, it's at the building next to ours, here I will bring you there," said Oscar as he stood up and went to the door to open it.

"Thanks, Forge you're with me because I got an idea," said Delta (Zero) with a smile that is telling me he have just solved life's mysteries while following Oscar.

"Err sure," said Forge (Charles) confusedly but he still followed Delta.

"Okay, since there is nothing for us to do now, the meeting is over," said Chaos. After she said that, Perseus, Theseus and Achilles all put on their helmets and walked away.

"Hey Zeta, you're sure we can trust Delta?" whispered and asked Angel (Phoebe), which shocked me as she knew what I and Delta went through, and yet she still dare to question him.

"Hmm I'm not sure, we don't know him for long so I wouldn't say he is our friend or ally," said Zeta (Zoe) which makes me angry as well.

"Yeah, I agree," said Beta (Michael). Then afterwards others except Alpha and Epsilon begin to agree as well, causing me to snap.

"Enough!" I shouted while I banged my hand on the table, shocking everyone there.

"You guys know what happened to me and him and yet you guys still there to question about him, what kind of friends are you when you can't trust the people I trust huh?" I said angrily. After I said that, most of the people there had to dropped their face, while except Alpha and Epsilon.

"Erm even though I don't know him for that long, I'm willing to trust him since Omega vouched for him," said Alpha(Luke). We then turn to look at Epsilon since he didn't say anything.

"What, he is my twin brother, of cause I will trust him, plus even though he looks like someone who will stab you in the back with a dagger, he won't do that, instead he will stab the enemies, then he will rub the dagger on your back," said Epsilon with a small smile.

After he said that, we all started to laugh as we pictured that happening to us.

"Okay, since it's getting late, come on I will show you where you guys will be sleeping," said Chaos as she stood from her throne.

"Yes MAM!" we all shouted causing Chaos to sigh. We then followed Chaos to a dorm in which she opened the door.

"This is where you all will be sleeping, as for sleeping arrangements, you're old enough to do it yourself, so bye," said Chaos before she disappeared in a flash of light.

"Okay how about this, girls will take the first four rooms while the boys will share the rest," I suggested.

"Heh maybe you aren't a seaweed brain after all," said Rex (Lee) before he slaps his own mouth.

They all then looked at me as they know that nickname will bring up memories I would like to forget.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired so I will just turn in then," I said while walking to the last door and went in.

"You had to say that, didn't you," said Zeta (Zoe) angrily.

"I forgotten okay," rebutted Rex (Lee).

"Guys and gals relax, we only been revived for like what 3 hours and yet you guys now want to fight?" said Alpha (Luke)

"He's right, we shouldn't fight right now, maybe during training then we can spar," suggested Sierra (Bianca)

"Okay since it's late, let's turn in for the night," said Epsilon (Ethan)

"Sure!" agreed everyone as they went to their separate rooms to sleep. That night, I cried softly to sleep, the others didn't hear it as I managed to keep it short.

**Three Days Later**

**Delta (Zero) POV:**

(Man after working for three days straight with the help from Forge, Siren and him, I managed to create the ultimate assassin armor or suit if people can call it) were the thoughts of Delta as he pushes a small board while having a large cloth to cover the suit. He then pushed it to the front of the meeting table.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as you know I worked on this project of mine with the help of Forge and Siren and I would like to thank them for their help as without them I couldn't have done," I said with a speech like voice.

Forge and Siren both stood up and bowed before sitting down.

"After three days, I would present to you, the Raiden Armor!" I said while removing the cloth to show the armor or suit.

The Armor or suit is black with some silver, on the middle of the back is a huge metal zip, while there is a pad on the left arm, while the right there is a white vambrace which looks fitting. (Look up Raiden's Armor in Metal Gear Rising Revengeance, with Halo Reach Tactical Pad and Assassin Creed Vambrace.)

Everyone except Forge and Siren wowed at the suit as it looks extremely badass.

"So what is made out of?" asked Beta (Michael)

"It's made of Chaotic Steel as well as Star Gel," I replied.

"What is Star Gel?" asked Rex (Lee)

"Well it is a substance we found when harvesting stars, and no we didn't harvest those which are near life forms, instead we harvest those which are very far from any civilization," said Perseus.

"But then why Star Gel, why not Cosmic Foam, that's what we use in our troop's armor?" asked Theseus.

"Cosmic Foam is a substance that is made when a new galaxy is formed," said Achilles before anyone could ask what is cosmic foam.

"Well I tested that Star Gel helps with the flexibility as well as agility, plus it may be more prone to plasma damage than Cosmic Foam, but it is lighter than Cosmic Foam," I explained.

"So you spend three days making this one suit?" asked Alpha (Luke)

"Well not exactly," I said while rubbing my head sheepishly.

"What do you mean by that brother?" said Epsilon (Ethan) curiously.

"Yeah, on the second day, I had a small incident that happened," I said while looking somewhere else, not facing the crowd.

"What incident, don't tell me you blow up the design room," said Oscar while shaking his head in his hand as if he been through the same situation before.

"No, it's not that, how…you know what, I will just show you," I said while holding my palm forward.

They all stared into my palm, and then said "There's nothing there."

"Hold on, Shadow show yourself," I commended.

"Yes, Agent Delta," said a voice from nowhere, then suddenly a small holographic figure appeared on my hand, shocking everyone else. The holographic figure was a black soldier like figure. (Search Red Vs Blue AIs for clearer image, search Tex or Beta)

"You made an AI, how the fuck did you do that?" asked Theseus.

"I would say with my awesomeness but truthfully I don't know how," I said truthfully.

"Hmm, what really happen Delta?" asked Chaos kindly but her face is saying "I want the truth now".

"Well it went a little like this…

**Flashback:**

"Okay so where you want me to put this at Sir?" asked one of the engineers who had volunteered to help me and right now he is carrying a box.

"Just place it over there, near to the metal crafter," I pointed to a machine that has two chest piece like shape on its jaws.

"Yes Sir!" said the engineer as he quickly went to put down the box. But he didn't see that there was liquid on the floor so he slipped and went towards Delta who then fall and cut himself on his palm.

"Woah are you alright Sir?" asked the engineer worriedly.

"I'm fine, just a little cut," I said while showing him my palm. What I didn't know was that the liquid was actually a mixture of Cosmic Foam, Star Gel and Electricity, so when my blood dripped on the floor, it came into contact with the mixture. Then I saw my blood begin to mix with the mixture before slowly turning into a holographic figure.

"Hello, I presume you are my creator," said the figure.

"What the hell!" shouted the engineer as he took out his pistol to aim at it. (Model 9Mm)

"Woah calm down, it's not gonna hurt you, am I right MR mysterious being?" I asked.

"Affirmative, it is not in my coding to do so," replied the figure.

"So what is it?" asked the engineer curiously.

"I believe it is an AI, Artificial Intelligence," I said while rubbing my chin.

"You are correct in that guess my creator, I am an AI," said the now AI.

"So what now?" asked the engineer as he slowly put away his gun.

"I don't know, maybe run a few tests on it first to see if it has any defects," I suggested.

"Hmm, so do you agree, erm what is your name?" said and asked the engineer.

"I don't have a name, my creator did not give me one," said the AI.

"Okay then, I will call you Shadow since you remain of one," I said.

"Shadow huh, that sound a bit racist, don't you think," said the engineer while scratching his head.

"I like the name," said the now Shadow.

"See, he likes it," I pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, so when are we going to do the test?" asked the engineer.

"Maybe after we work out the armor, sound good to you?" I said and asked.

"Sure," said the engineer.

"Maybe I can also help out with the armor, I am able to utilize the database that you have," suggested Shadow.

"Sure, after the testing," I said happily as now I have another helper.

**Flashback ended.**

"So you create him and you just accept it like that," said Gamma (Castor)

"Sure why not," I said with a cheeky smile.

"Epsilon, are you sure your brother is okay in the head?" asked Gamma.

"I'm sure, although there was that time," said Epsilon before I interrupted him by saying "Hey we said never to bring up That."

"Fine, spoilsport," pouted Epsilon.

"What is the "That" is he talking about?" asked Omega (Percy) curiously.

I then looked at Epsilon with a look that says "Tell them and I will drag you down with me," he is smart enough not to say. But then I forgotten that Grandma Chaos knows about as well.

"OH "That" huh, well it is when Delta banged his head on the wall because he thought he was a superhero," said Grandma Chaos with a teasing smile. After she said that, they all started laughing.

"Hey I was 5 that time, besides I bet that when you were five you too did something crazy," I said while pointing at the group. After I said that, none of them looked at me, proving my point.

"Anyway, what were the tests result?" asked Grandma Chaos.

"Oh right, well the test shows he is not prone to any virus attack, he is able to hack anything and he can't go through Rampancy," I replied.

"Hmm… wait did you say he can't go through Rampancy?" asked and shouted Grandma Chaos.

"Yeah, he can't, I tried methods that will drive AIs into Rampancy and yet he didn't," I replied while feeling bad when I had to do that.

"How come, I mean our AIs will go through it?" asked Perseus.

"Well apparently the mixture that created him make sure his mental capacity is infinite, making sure he can't think himself to death," I said.

"Yes, my creator is right, right now I have every galaxies history stored in my brain and yet I can still memories more," said Shadow, confirming my theory. When he said that, Grandma Chaos, Perseus, Theseus, Achilles and Oscar all dropped their jaws.

"Why are all of you shocked, I mean the histories can't by that much right?" asked Rex.

"You don't understand, the history of the galaxies is very hard even for the smartest being to ever remember, hell Lady Chaos can't remember half of it," said Oscar.

"He is right, if what Delta says is true, that means we have to change the army as well as the planet a bit," said Grandma Chaos.

"What do you mean by that Lady Chaos?" asked Achilles.

"What I mean is we now must change all the AIs we have as well as make some more," said Grandma Chaos.

"But wouldn't that take a long time?" asked Theseus.

"It won't, as I was created in 10 seconds," said Shadow.

"But I won't make them so you just use them as slaves, AIs have feelings too," I said.

"Of course, we only need a few for our ships plus your friends also need one too," said Perseus.

"…I see what I can do, but you need to promise that you will keep this a secret as well as you can't reverse engineer them to create more, got it," I said with a little bit of threat.

"We Promised," said everyone.

"Good, now if you need me, I'm gonna create some more brothers and sisters for Shadow," I said as I left the room.

**Third Person POV:**

"…did he just left the armor here?" asked a shocked Angel (Phoebe).

"Well since he left it here, I'm gonna borrow it for a while," said Beta before he went over to touch the armor, only to have it shock him as a force field appear before it.

"Oh I forget about that," said Delta as he walks back into the room and took the armor and left again.

"So who is hungry?" asked Omega as he ignored Beta who is lying on the floor out cold.

"We are!" said everyone except Beta.

"Well let's go eat then," said Omega.

"Oh that's right, your training will start tomorrow," said Chaos.

"But what about Delta?" asked Alpha.

"He will join, just that he will create new AIs as well as train with you guys and gals," replied Chaos.

"Oh…" said everyone as they left the room, leaving Beta on the floor.

**The OADAC Dialogue Session**

**Shadow: and that's a wrap on the chapter, by the way, I will be writing a massive arc if you can call it that on my story "Adventures of Shadow's Company," so if you like soccer, then tune in as you wouldn't want to miss it.**


	6. AN

**Hey Guys Shawn here, this isn't a chapter, it's more of an update of my life. On the 17****th**** of July, I lost an important member of my family, he was my granddad. He was important to me as he was there mostly through my ups and downs, he taught me the values of life and others stuff, and yet I wasn't able to be with him this year as I kind of moved back with my parents for school. So when I heard of his passing, I was in denial, I couldn't believe it, I…. was never able to tell him how much he meant to me. **

**So this is my advice to you my readers, no my fellow humans, if you can, tell your love ones that you loved them, either by saying it or showing it, just do it! **

**As for my stories, I'm sorry to say this but I will be on hiatus until I can find back the heart that loves to write stories as currently, I lost my heart.**

**So once again, I'm sorry for not being able to update for now, I could be on hiatus for, days, weeks, months or even years, who knows. But I will return, just believe in that.**


End file.
